Some Kind of Miracle
by smilies
Summary: Salvation! Eight girls at camp green lake.Love will happen on different way's at differnt times. While one girl struggles to keep her dark secret behind another one want's to forget about love, will there be some kind of miracle?


**This is my first Holes fic so please don't flame me. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own everything blah blah blah- DUH! Do we have to go over this? Well okay, I don't own anything 'cause if I did I'd be stinkin rich and wouldn't be writing poorly written stories on a fiction site. There are you happy know? Well okay go and read know!**

Eight girls, the number of girls going to an _all _boys' camp. The old yellow rusty bus rolled it's way to Camp Green Lake. A camp that would supposedly whip them up to shape and teach them discipline.

Of course they've never been to a Juvenile camp before, heck most of them didn't even know what that was. As the bus raddled once more the girls were getting even more nevervous than ever.

The only reason they were going there was because the cracked up warden at Camp Southern Wood shut it down when those eight girls where supposed to go.

Lucky, or maybe not. None of the other _all girls' camp _would accept them. So as the bus stopped and our story begins- well you'll just have to find out.

The guard glared at the eight girls as they walked out of the bus. Mr. Sir looked at them cross-eyed. He coughed before he spoke, "I am Mr. Sir, as I call your name out step up to retrieve your things and go to where I tell you."

Some of the girls snickered at his name. He only smirked, "Erin Daniels". She walked up. She was rather short with blue eyes, brown hair and lighter blond high lights which she calls_ true_.

Mr. Sir handed her two orange jump suits. "What the heck is this?" she asked. "Your jump suits of course. You don't think well just let you dig holes in those skimpy tight, Brittany Spears jeans.

The rest of the girls groaned for there misfortune. Mr. Sir only smirked, "Joanna Michelle" They all looked around for a moment until a girl stepped up. She had black hair, freckles and brown eyes she looked part Spanish.

She smiled at Sir. He looked at her weird; no one smiles that big for any reason. She grabbed her white duffle bag then her jump suit, smiled one last time at Mr. Sir then left with Erin.

He called out the next girl, "Abriana Silver" he said. There was no wait there she automatically came out once he said the first letter of her name. She had an almost brown-ish hair. She had Amber eyes and she was very skinny, she started skipping around Mr. Sir.

After the little fiasco was done he called over, "Shannon Laire". She stood up; She was an African American with black eyes. She looked like a tomboy because of her basketball jersey.

She quickly got her bag and suit and followed Abriana. Mr. Sir took a big breath for the next one, "Caroline JamieMaria Donna Fulhane" She stepped up; she looked like your typical American girl, blond hair and blue eyes.

"You can just call me Carrie," she said. Mr. Sir slanted his head, "Umm… not to be rude but, you look paranoid". She just shrugged, "Hear that all the time".

He looked at the remaining girls, "Ashley Victoria" he said. A girl who was as short as Erin came out. She had long blond hair, which she kept up and blue eyes. She got her stuff and left.

"Last two…" he said. "Kathryn Merlona" he called the other girl. She looked mixed. Maybe white, or Porto Rican. Maybe even black. She was wearin corn rolls with her hair up. But had a red bandana on.

She waved at the last girl standing. Mr. Sir. Must of looked at the paper like five times, he didn't know how to say her name, "Jaleesia?" She rolled her eyes, "Jaleesa" she said. Sir was surprised. "You better pick your attitude." The muttered under his breath, "Juvenile brats." "Old hag" Jaleesa muttered under hers.

Mr. Sir gave her one last smirk before she left with the other girls to see the Warden.

Jaleesa finally caught up with the girls, seeing as the warden was lade back and looked relaxed that they were fine, until…

"This is a camp," the warden started "For delinquent's who've done wrong, you will dig hole's to teach character, five feet deep and five feet wide." The girls looked at each other for a second.

The warden took one big sigh before she spoke, "You will be in a tent right next to the Dtent boys.  As the boys you will be called the Dtent girls." "Why Dtent?" asked one of the girls. The warden rolled her eyes, "Because your profile fits the boys, you are all such drama kids."

The warden took them to the camp, "Boys!" she yelled. Magnet was the first to wake, "Yo did we oversleep?" he said. He saw the girls, "Freak! There chica's!" Squid woke up, "Where da girls?" he said sleepily, he saw them.

"Hey yo X-ray Magnet ain't lyin there are girls here!" All of a sudden the rest woke up-amazed that at _Camp Green Lake, _yes the boring camp, for bad boys actually have girls!

"No lie!" said Armpit.  They couldn't believe there eyes there were actually living beings in this world besides them, "You boys will watch over these girls." Said the warden.

"No problem." Squid said coolly eyeing the girls. The warden nodded, then left. Squid and Magnet got up and walked circles around the girls eyeing them at every single spot. "So…" Squid started, "Got any names." finished Magnet.

Jaleesa got up, "Yeah weez got's a name but we aint's gonna tell Michael Jackson wannabe's like you's." Squid nodded his head, "Hmm… tough cookie, you might be X-ray's type." "Who?" she asked.

Squid pointed to X-ray. Jaleesa had a brow up, "Puh-lease I act way more ghetto than that wannabe" she said. "Uh-oh" whispered Abriana. "Excuse you?" said X-ray getting up, "I act way more ghetto than you, heck your not that any ghetto than that white girl." He said pointing to Carrie. Carrie pouted, "That isn't funny at all." She grumped.

Jaleesa apologized to Carrie. "Okay," said Carrie "But what about that dude." She said pointing to X-ray. He rolled his eye's waiting for Jalessa to apologize.  She rolled her eyes too, "He's a big boy," she started, "He can handle himself or cry me a river"

People were confused. "So then…" said Armpit, "Wanna go to the Wreck room and shoot some pool, boys against girls." Jaleesa rolled her eyes, "Ok we'll play as long as when we beat you, you _boy's_ can't cry. Got that?"

"We ain't scared!" yelled Zig Zag. The girl named Joanna rolled her eyes, "Yeah sure you ain't, be a big boy and huddle in a corner to cry!"  _Ouch_ thought Zero, who hadn't said a word so far, _That was harsh_.

The guys walked over to wreck room not knowing if they were supposed to dig holes, but eh- like they care some of the boys kind of liked the girls. "So this is it?" asked Jaleesa? "This crap is the_ fun room_" The boys nodded, "You'll get used to it.," said Magnet.

The girl named Ashley got angry, "URGH!" she yelled, "Can we please play pool know?" she asked. "Oh wait, wait chica let's learn more about you guys and you learn about us." Ashley shrugged, "Sounds like a good idea to me." She looked at the girls who nodded.

"Okay then I'll go first, my names Magnet and-" "No way, hold up hold up. What kind of name is that?" Jaleesa said cutting him off. Magnet shrugged, "Yo, that's our nicknames. You could gettim too while you're here, wanna be a true Dtenter right?" they all shrugged, "Okay." They chorused

"And you" Magnet asked to Jaleesa. "My name's Jaleesa I got sent here, 'cause I did drugs and crap." They nodded and looked at another girl,

"Kathryn, and I was sent here 'cause I let out all the lions and panthers out of the zoo." Squid nudged Magnet, "Mmm… she's your type." Kathryn blushed, "What do you mean?" she asked. Squid snorted before he spoke, "Well Like you Magnet let out some dogs." Magnet spoke, "Dude I stole'm," he looked at Kathryn then winked.

She just rolled her eye's "_Right_."  She pulled out her hair bow and put her hair up; on the back of her neck there was a cats-eye looking thing on it Magnet gasped. "Wow. Man look I just thought of a nick name for her, Kats eye." Zig Zag said. Everyone nodded, Kathryn liked the idea. "Kats eye it is then." Said X-ray, he playfully punched Zig Zag.

They all looked at the next girl, "Joanna." She responded. "And?" asked X-ray. "I was sent here for hacking into the Pentagon, no big deal," she paused, "Right?"

"No big deal, dude that's weird." Said Squid. She blushed, "Her turn!" she yelled pointing to the next girl. They all stared at her. She sighed; "Shannon, I blew up the Sixer's stadium."

"Really?" said X-ray interested, "Armpit just loves there team." He turned to Armpit, "Don't you?" he asked. Armpit nodded and turned his head, "So?" he said. They looked at the next girl, "My name is Carrie, and I was sent her for stealing important paintings, like Picasso and destroying them."

Zig Zag nodded his head, "Can you draw?" "Heck yeah!" she answered, "I'm one of the best!"

They all laughed. X-ray had to break it though. "So what's your deal," he said to Abriana. "Abriana, my reason is that I destroyed like five cars just for the fun of it and I set my school on fire." "Why asked a boy who hadn't talked yet his name was Stanley, in other words Cave Man.  Every one looked at him, "He lives!" said Kathryn in a joking way.

She looked around, "Hey dude why haven't you been talking yet?" she said to the short boy with the fro. "Oh Zero, shoot he doesn't talk to anyone 'cept Cave Man." Said X-ray.

They all shrugged and left him alone. "Hello can someone please tell me why I'm here and what's my name yet!" Ashley asked. X-ray rolled his eyes, "Yea sure what's your name and why are you here?" he said in a dull voice.

Ashley had her snobby voice on; "Well since you guys are begging to know my name is Ashley, I'm here because I sent out a deadly virus that destroyed half of the government!" she started laughing like an evil man on a horror movie.

"And last but not least." Magnet started, "What's your name?" he asked, the girl looked down, "Erin." She whispered. "And why are you here?" he asked. Erin looked down and didn't respond.

Magnet shrugged, "I guess you don't like to talk that much." He said. It was getting dark so they all decided to head back, knowing that they knew each other a little bit better. But for Zero- love is blossoming.****

**So what do you think? Oh please don't flame me! Oh and you might be asking _where the heck is Twitch? _Well he didn't go to Camp Green Lake yet. Please review, I and don't flame me… my mail goes to my dad and umm… you know. But if you don't like it do it in a nice way please.**

**Read**

**And**

**Review!**

**_"The world is quiet here"_**


End file.
